


Proper Praise(Destiel Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is jealous of Ketch, Dean and ketch, Jealous Cas, Ketch, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Supernatural - Freeform, Written version attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Cas is jealous of Ketch.





	Proper Praise(Destiel Podfic)

Podfic length 6:35

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GLs6NpXZ5jrPAJEKN3U1vi8YS34zecG9)

(Written version below)

 

Cas sat angrily at the table in the main room of the bunker. Dean had just gotten back from his trip to the apocalypse world.

"So what happened exactly?" Sam asked his brother who had finally calmed down from his tantrum over Gabriel taking off.

"We ran into a scout, he told us where to go. We ran into Charlie on the way," Dean explained.

"Charlie Bradbury?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, she's just like ours was," Dean gave a small smile.

"And what about Ketch?" Sam asked.

"He decided to stay and help," Dean shrugged.

"You let him?" Sam scoffed.

"Look, he saved my ass back there, I figured they could use all the help they could get," Dean responded with a sigh.

"You trust him?" Sam gaped at his brother.

"He literally saved my ass Sammy. I would have been dead twice over if it wasn't for him," Dean snapped.

Suddenly the sound of a book slamming shut sounded behind the brothers.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Dean asked a pissed off looking Cas.

"You are my problem, Dean," Cas' voice was low and gravelly in a way that usually made Dean sweat a bit, but this time it was directed at him.

Cas, clearly not wanting to start a fight made his way out of the room and down the hall.

Dean hurried after the angel, why was Cas mad at him?

"Cas, hold on, what did I do?" Dean asked grabbing the angel by his arm.

Cas snatched his arm from Dean's grasp as he whirled around, "You couldn't have called?" Cas snapped. He wasn't just angry, he was hurt.

"Called?" Dean frowned in confusion.

"You left without saying anything," Cas growled.

"You mean when I hopped into the apocalypse world for a day?" Dean was trying dismiss the seriousness of his actions. It hadn't occurred to him that Cas would be upset.

"I mean when you took Ketch to go rescue Jack and your mother," Cas snapped, "What were you thinking, Dean?"

"I was thinking Sam needed you here," Dean snapped back.

"You couldn't call to say goodbye? What if I never saw you again? What if you'd died over there?" Cas took a threatening step towards Dean.

"I didn't, Ketch had my back," Dean objected.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? I'm the one who is supposed to have your back," Cas' tone broke slightly. The hurt he was feeling was showing through.

"You really thought I was going to let you go into that place again? After what happened last time?" Dean looked at Cas with a sad expression, his voice quieter than before.

Cas rolled his eyes, "You can't side line me just cause I could die, Dean," Cas snapped. He turned to walk away but Dean grabbed his arm.

Cas pushed Dean back against the wall by his shoulder, "You don't get to decide someone else's life is more important than yours," Cas shouted. He was pissed.

Dean shoved back, pressing him against the opposite wall, wincing slightly due to the injury in his shoulder, "I won't lose you again Cas. I can't. You and Sammy are all I've got, don't you get that?"

He loosened his grip slightly. The sharp pain in his shoulder made it hard to hold Cas in place.

"And you and Sam are all I have. Jack and Mary, they've been gone so long, I wonder if we'll ever get them back," Cas' tone was sad, "So when I come back to find out you took Ketch through the rift..." Cas trailed off as Dean released him, wincing again.

"You're hurt," Cas frowned.

"I got shot with a poison bullet," Dean said dismissively.

"Show me," Cas ordered gently.

Dean pulled back the collar of his jacket to reveal the raw wound, "Ketch kept the poison from spreading."

Cas clenched his jaw. He hated the idea that Ketch had tended to Dean's wounds. The thought of him touching Dean, much less being gentle with him made Cas beyond mad.

Cas traced the wound gently with two fingers. The infection disappeared, and the wound healed.

Dean let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks Cas."

Cas' blue eyes met Dean's bright green ones.

"I'm sorry, I should have called," Dean said not looking away from the angel.

"You should have taken me instead of that...hunter," Cas sneered.

"Are you jealous, Cas?" Dean frowned.

"Of course not, I just don't like the idea that Ketch was the one taking care of you and protecting you," Cas snapped.

Dean's features softened a bit, "He only fished the bullet out and made a paste to keep the infection from spreading. He was gentle. He didn't hurt me."

Cas clenched his fists, "Yeah, but can he heal you?"

Dean smirked, "You are jealous."

"He's been trying to earn your affection ever since you found him," Cas barked.

Dean looked taken a back, "Wait, you're jealous cause Ketch was being nice to me?"

"He was being nice to Sam, he's been flirting with you," Cas huffed.

A smile crept up on Dean's face, "Cas, he was just trying to gain my trust, he saved my life twice. He kept a guy from cutting my throat and he helped patch up my wound, there was no flirting involved. Unless you count the unnecessary touching of my arm when he heard a noise, or the way he pressed me against a tree to hide me from angels, or the way he praised me for remaining calm as he patched my-"

That was all it took. Cas pressed Dean back into the wall harshly, his lips cutting dean off mid sentence.

Dean's hands slipped into Cas' coat as he gripped the angel's hips.

Cas pulled back slightly, "Did he really praise you?" Cas asked his gravelly voice back.

"He called me a good lad," Dean smirked.

Cas snarled slightly.

"Maybe you should show me what proper praise is," Dean spoke seductively.

Cas grabbed Dean's shirt collar before pulling him to his room. He'd show him proper praise alright.


End file.
